


You Will Be The Death Of Me

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Humor, Romance, Worry, danger-prone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Sesshoumaru contemplates that one day Kagome was going to be the death of him.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 13





	You Will Be The Death Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all rights belong to it's creators

Sesshoumaru sat in his office his index fingers holding the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as he let out a sigh. It had been a long week and Kagome was completely trying his patience. Every time he turned away she was getting herself into trouble.

~* Whether it was the library *~

Sesshoumaru was walking past the library when he glanced inside. Kagome was at the top of a ladder trying to reach a book that was just out of her reach. She places her feet just below the last step and using one hand held onto the shelves. Stretching as much as she could she reached for her book, her fingers had barely brushes the book when ladder shook. Kagome yelped and grabbed onto the shelf but as she lost her footing and the ladder crashed to the floor she was knocked backwards.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut waiting for the floor but instead she felt strong arms wrap around her. When age opened her eyes she was looking into the eyes of a relieved Sesshoumaru.

"Umm...thank you," Kagome said nervously. "Umm can you get the book for me?"

~* the kitchen *~

Seashoumaru entered his castle carrying a basket that held fish and containers of rice. Kagome was cooking dinner and has asked if he could bring back some fish and rice after his patrol. As he neared the hallway to the kitchen the smell of smoke reached his nose and he could pick up the sound of scurrying and coughing. When he stepped into the hall it was dark and cloudy with black smoke.

Dropping the basket he rushed into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Flames were spotting out from a large pot on the stove, Kagome was at the bread oven trying to put our another set of flames. She was covered head to toe in soot, she spun and sweat dropped.

"Uhhh welcome home Sesshoumaru," she smiled sweetly.

~* the backyard *~

Sesshoumaru was in his study when he heard laughing coming from the castle yards. He stood and looked out the window, outside Kagome had playing with Rin and Shippou. His eyes widened Kagome was at the top of the large tree and was climbing higher yet. Shippou and Rin were yelling something to her, Sesshoumaru opened the window.

"Hold on you two I almost got it," Kagome called down to the two as she moved further. Suddenly a snapping sound filled the air and the branch collapsed. A silver blur shot forward as Rin and Shippou screamed watching Kagome drop but their screams turned to cheers.

"Nice catch Sesshoumaru-papa," Rin cheered running up to him.

"Just what were you thinking?" Sesshoumaru asked sternly.

"Mama was getting our ball," Shippou said.

"There it is," Kagome said looking up.

"Ball?" Sesshoumaru looked up only for a large purple rubber shape to slam into his face and bounce off into Shippou's hands.

Kagome burst out into laughter as Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed a large red circular print on his face.

Shippou and Rin burst out into laughter as Sesshoumaru flexed a claw. Both children immediately grabbed at the ball and took off to go play somewhere safer.

~* at the dining table *~

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippou and Rin all sat at the dinner table with their guest. Kouga and Ayame were joining them for dinner. They had just finished the dinner portion when Kagome stood to retrieve the dessert.

"I hope you all saved room for dessert," Kagome called rushing to the kitchen to grab the large cake she had made.

Upon entering the dinning room her sandals caught on stone tile that was sticking up. She lost her balance slamming into a suit of armor at the same time the cake being tossed into the air. The armor crashed to the floor with a loud clank as the spear it had been holding shot across the room a hairs breath away from Sesshoumaru's face and piercing the wall beside his head. The cake landed right on top of him splattering on to the other guest.

Kagome covered her mouth in horror as Kouga burst into laughter, "ahahaha nice aim Kagome!!! That's a nice look for you Sesshoumaru!"

The look on Sesshoumaru's face was priceless as his eyes closed and he stood, "excuse me." He exited the room pieces of cake falling off his form.

~* Present *~

Kouga still had yet to let him live it down as the wolf reminded him of it every chance he got. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair, Kagome was a walking magnet for trouble, she would be the death of him. What more could happen to his castle or to him. *crash!!!!* a loud resounding crash sounded through the floor from their bedroom.

A knock at his door, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "come in."

A old hawk demon stepped in bowing her head, "Sorry to bother you sir, but Lady Kagome requests that you do not enter your chambers until this evening."

He had to ask......

*~*~* Ja Ne *~*~*


End file.
